lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Sister's Fun Day/Transcript
(Main Title Theme Extended Version) Skipper: Yes! June 21st! Sisters' Fun Day! Chelsea: Can't wait, Barbie! It's gonna be the longest and best-est day ever! Stacie: Yeah. The one time you clear your crazy schedule to spend one-on-one time with us! Skipper: You did clear your schedule, right? Barbie: Of course! Easy-peezy! --is even lying to herself-- Barbie (on couch): It was nearly impossible. I've got over 150 careers! So, finding free time is...difficult. In fact, a team of psychosis worked on it for months. Psychosis: Let's see, carry the one. We did it! Boo-yah! In your face, psychics! Chelsea: My turn first! Barbie: Sure, once the dishes are done. Whose turn is it? Skipper: Ugh, mine! I'll do them. --easily flips the dishes on the other side of the table with a button-- Barbie: Perf! I put Midge in charge of the salon and the Boutique! Chelsea: Yay! Wait 'til you see what I've got planned. --Phone rings-- Barbie: Oops, one sec. That might be Midge. --Barbie goes over to the cell phone remote control, and turns on the intercom TV set with it-- Alley: Hey, Barbie! Barbie: Alley, Lauren, Dinah, Normani, Camilla? What's up? Normani: Girl, we are sooo glad to see you! Lauren: Fifth Harmony needs your help, Barbie! We're shooting our new video today at the Malibu Mall! Camilla: Our director had to bail. He's got plastic pox. Director: This can't be! I'm an arteest! An arteest! Normani: Girl, we need a new director. And you're the best in the bizz, Barbie. Diane: Can you help us? Plllease? Barbie: But today is Sisters' Fun Day! My special day for hanging with my, well, you get it. Camilla: This video could be sooo huge for us! Barbie: Oh, I can't let you guys down. Not to mention the millions of Harmonizers out there. I'll do it! All Fifth Harmony girls members: Thanks! --Barbie turns off the television set-- Chelsea: Come ooon! The day's not getting any shorter! --Barbie runs to the Dreamhouse Foyer-- --door bell rings-- Barbie: Ken! Ken: Hi, Barbie! I know today's the big day, but I just wanted to give you this. --Barbie pulls open the face of the giant card-- --Song: Have a happy, happy-- Ken: Sister's Fun Day! Song: And a really day! Song: Have a happy, happy-- Ken: Sisters' Fun Day! Song: And a really happy day! Ken: I hope you like it! Later! --Ken zooms out of the Dreamhouse-- Barbie: Ken, I need you! Ken: I live for those words. Barbie: --outside the door-- I've gotta be in two places at once today. And I'm not sure how to pull it off! Ken: Hmmm, you don't have a twin, and there's no time to clone you. Don't worry, Barbie, I'm on it! Chelsea: Barbie! Barbie: That looks delish, Chelsea! Chelsea: Nothing but the best for Sister's Fun Day! And Chelsea's Ice Cream Palace has tons of yummy toppings for all your pile-on pleasure! --hands Barbie a menu-- Barbie: Hmm, imaginary sprinkles. 50 dollars?! Chelsea: They're imported. And don't bother asking, because I don't take imaginary money! --phone rings in Barbie's pocket-- --Barbie grabs it out-- Barbie: Hello? Lauren of Fifth Harmony: Hey, Barbie! We're ready to shoot! Um, where are you? Barbie: Um, sure, Midge. Uh, be right there! Fifth Harmony Lauren: Uh, it's not Midge. It's Fifth Harm- Barbie: --hangs up-- Sorry, Chelsea. I have to hurry to the salon. It's a disaster! Midge accidentally, um, dyed the costumers' hair every color of the rainbow! Chelsea: And? --All her toys have rainbow-colored hair-- Barbie: I'm really sorry! It's an emergency! Be back as soon as I can! Chelsea: You can't. This is our special time together! Ken: Maybe I can keep you company. You know I love sherbet! Chelsea: Actually, it's ice cream. Ken: Ice cream!? How could you!? Chelsea: Barbie and I were gonna play dress-up next, but she's stuck at the mall. Ken: Dress up? I don't know. --Chelsea pulls him in anyway-- --Meanwhile, at the Mall, Barbie is running-- Costumer: Aaaah! --Costumer has an Afro with rainbow colored streaks-- Barbie: What in the world!? Midge: Wait! You forgot your award's card! Five more and it's free! --She runs after her-- --Barbie runs over to the indoor smoothie place-- Fifth Harmony: Yay, she's here! Hi, Barbie! Normani: Good to see ya! --waving-- Barbie: Places, everyone! Aaaand...action! --Anything is Possible is playing and the Background Clones start screaming and chasing-- --Raquelle gets ice cream or sherbet on her head-- Barbie: Cut! Great job! Okay, let's reset. --She leaves-- Raquelle: You guys are très fabulous and all! But, if you're wanna go oober fabulous, I have a concept! Wait for it! Sixth Harmony! Raquelle: --singing-- Anything is possible, I'm unstoppable. Me and myself! Mm! R-A-Q-U-E-L... --Barbie runs outside and sees a thing flips over to something else-- Barbie: Hmm? How did that happ--*phone rings* Chelsea! Chelsea: Now that's you play dress-up! Ken: Not funny, Chelsea. *All bundled up* I gotta to the bathroom! *tumbles over* Barbie: I'm back! --opens door-- Chelsea: Yay! Now we can have our Sisters' Fun Day time! Barbie: Totes! --Alarm rings with red light-- Chelsea: What's that? Barbie: Hmm, I think it means.. Stacie: My turn to hang with Barbie! Chelsea: But we're still playing. No fair! Stacie: Uh, way fair! Barbie: --hugs Chelsea-- I'm sorry, Chelsea. But it is Stacie's turn. Stacie: Let's go, Barbie! This is gonna be a blast! *pulls Barbie aside* Barbie: Woo-hoo! Great idea, Stace! It's been years since I got my glide on! --Phone rings-- Barbie: --yelling because they are up in the air-- Uh, emergency at the salon! The, uh, fire sprinkles went off! And it, uh, flooded the store! Stacie: But we just got started! Barbie: I know! And I'm sorry! But this is urgent! Stacie: --yelling-- Okay, but hurry! We still gotta play Jet Pack Basketball! Barbie: Be back quick as I caaaan! --flying down the rope-- Stacie: --sigh--, I wish Barbie was here. --talking to self-- Ken: Heeey, Staaace! What a conquinty-dink! May I join you? --shouting-- Stacie: Uhn, sure --shrugging--. --Birds fly out of nowhere randomly-- Ken: Whoooaa! Barbie: --running down past the Salon-- --She notices her lie about the fire sprinkles going off wasn't a lie-- Barbie: --she shakes it off and continues running-- Mm! Play back, and action! --Fifth Harmony runs from fans who are Backgrounding Clones and Raquelle while Anything is Possible plays in the background-- Anything is Possible song: B-A-R-B-I-E! --Three Background Clone fans realize they probably lost Fifth Harmony-- Anything is Possible: We're dreaming big, I know we are! We've gotta all, we'll be superstars! Yeah, we will. We will. --Photos of the Fifth Harmony members appear with Raquelle in the photo-booth-- Barbie: Cut! That's gold! Gotta go! --Raquelle standing there and suddenly guy on treadmill appears-- Stacie: Hahaha, that was fun! Ken: --spits out feathers-- Darn seagulls! Think they own the sky. Stacie: So next, Barbie and I were up for some pore-core. You up for it? Ken: No, thanks. I'm allergic to shellfish. Stacie: Ha, no. This is pore core. Hahn, now you. --Ken keeps bumping into things-- Stacie: Whoa! --Ken knocks into big spiky thing-- Stacie: *gasps* Stacie: What's going on!? --Ken flips into a popcorn bin container-- --Stacie goes over and eats some-- Stacie: Hmm, could use more butter. Ken (on couch): There's definitely something strange-- --couch flips to austorant doll package-- going on in-- Malibu *on couch with seagulls*. Barbie: --runs in with different outfit and hairstyle-- Stacie, are ya here? Stacie: You're back! I just installed 5,000 Annotronic Booster Rocket jet packs! Barbie: Terrif! Let's jet! Stacie: What's that? Uh-oh, don't tell me that means... Skipper: It's my turn! Stacie: No way! We were just gonna rocket-tag! Barbie: I'm sorry, Stacie, but we're outta time --Skipper is pulling her out by the hand-- Stacie: Yeah, 'cause you spent it all at The Mall! Skipper: C'mon, Barbie, I've got something really cool to show you. Barbie: I'll make it up to you, Stace. Promise! --leaving out the Barbie Dreamhouse door with Skipper-- Stacie: Whatever. Ken: Hey, Stacie. I wanna play rocket-taaaa--- Barbie: Aaahhn, I just love hanging with you, Skipper. You're always the first to find hot new bands and cutting-edge stuff. Skipper: I know, right?! Check out this amaze new music app! We're gonna write a song with it! Barbie: Sounds amaze! Skipper: I'm hoping it'll sound half as good as Fifth Harmony! --giggles excitedly-- --Barbie falls over couch-- Skipper: Ever heard of them? Barbie: You could say I'm familiar with their work. So, this plays all the instruments? Skipper: Even better! You just say one word and it writes a whole song! Watch! --presses button and says, "Fashion"-- --Laptop app plays Fashion dubstep song-- Skipper: This is awesome, right? Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you - a special bulletin. Malibu, has been rocked, by a flipquake! For more on this strange new parole, we go to the nature disaster respondent, Professor Alben Günther! Professor Albin Günther: Vone serie is that flip-qvakes accrue when de plastic plates above Malibu become unschtamble! Causing objects to flip. Like this.. --Albin Günther flips news table, and plays ping-pong with Reporter-- Reporter: There you have it folks! Malibu in a bit of a danger of destruction! Let's go to the Malibu Mall for some street report on flip-destruction. Raquelle: It was horrible! I was hanging with my BFF's, Fifth Harmony. But suddenly, they disappeared! They must've flipped or something. --Shows Fifth Harmony behind a tree, hiding from Raquelle, then going back behind it-- Reporter: Of course they did! --being sarcastic, clearly-- Barbie: Flipquake!? That exclaims what happened at the Mall! Skipper: Flip-quake! That'd be a great name for our band! --Barbie's cell phone rings with a picture of a "5" on it for Fifth Harmony-- Barbie: Uh-oh. Skipper: What is it? Barbie: Problem at the Boutique. Looks like, uh, a herd of wild horses, is rampaging -- through the swimwear department! --looks at camera nervously-- Sorry, Skipper. Looks like we'll have to finish the song later. Skipper: But you can't leave now! Who's gonna help me with my album? Ken: I know a little something about music. Ever seen one of these bad boys, Skipper? Skipper: Maybe. In a museum or something. Ken: Just push this, and instant hit. Skipper: I like it. But, needs a little more BPM. Ken: No! Don't touch that! --Skipper pushes a button on Ken's multi-instruments instrument and it starts going crazy-- Skipper: Add fireworks and a fog-machine and maybe you can open for me. --Barbie racing through Malibu near the Boutique and Mall-- --Barbie opens the The Barbie Boutique door-- Midge: Hey! Give me that tankini, Mr. Clydes-dale! --noise goes on in there-- Midge: AAAAHHH! Oh no, not again!! Aaaaahhhh! Midge (on couch in boutique): Between you and me, I may have exaggerated to Barbie about my previous salon-experience. *snort laughs* --Barbie rushes over to the go-cart-cars place, slams down in director's chair and calls-- Barbie: Aaaand...action! --The scene shows Fifth Harmony and fans crowding them up in the go-carts, and Raquelle takes over-- Raquelle: AAAAHHH!!! Barbie: Cut, that's a rap, you've all been great, gotta go bye! --Bear pops up in flip-quake with Raquelle-- --Bear roars at Raquelle-- Raquelle: --hits the Bear-- Stop that. The bear: --whimpers softly-- Barbie: --in the Dreamhouse, opening door-- Hey, Skipper, I'm back, do we still have time to-? --All three of Barbie's sisters appear in the living room of the Dreamhouse with angry faces towards Barbie-- Chelsea: We were supposed to spend the day together! Stacie: But, you kept running off to do work-stuff! Skipper: Worst Sister's Fun Day, ever! Barbie: Wait! The day's not over! We can still have fun! Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea: Whatever! Barbie: C'mon, guys, let me make it up to you-- what if we all went on-- --it flashes scenes-- a picnic? Who's hungry? --holding lemon meringue pie-- Huh? Skipper: --has hand up-- No, thanks. We have a headache. Barbie: Okay, then. Well, nothing's more fun than -- the scene flashes to Barbie in her swimsuit in the pool-- Swimming! Hop in, girls! Cool off your plastic. Stacie: We can't. We, just had a picnic. Remember? Barbie: But you didn't eat anything. Stacie: And, what's your point? Barbie: --happy gasp-- I know what you guys would like! Something girly and fun! --The scene flashes to a part where Barbie has her nails getting done-- Barbie: Oh, don't just love doing your nails? You can really experiment, and express yourselves. Let's see those amaaaze manicures! --The girls all show their nails, but they are all angry pictures, except for Chelsea's-- Barbie: Ah, I get it. You guys are upset with me. Look, I'm sorry Sister's Fun Day hadn't turned out how we wanted, but I was trying to help out some dear friends and-- --Phone rings-- Skipper: Ugh, again? Really, Barbie? Really? Barbie: The reason I had to duck out today is that I was helping, wait for it -- Fifth Harmony! --All three of the girls of sisters scream in joy-- Skipper: Fifth Harmony? Are you kidding? I'm president of their fan club! Stacie: I have their posters all over my room! Chelsea: I named my five favorite plushies after them! Although, I accidentally got gum in Diane's fur. Barbie: Yes, Fifth Harmony. The same Fifth Harmony who just personally invited us to their concert tonight! --Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea scream, hugging each other joyfully-- Skipper: *gasps* I can't see my idols with these nails! Reporter (on TV): Here's the latest on the flip-quake-tastrophe. Barbie: -sigh-, now what? --They all move out of the Dreamhouse Kitchen and into the main living room-- Reporter: Horrific flipquakes, everywhere. The entire world of the verge of devastation Barbie: --Sigh--, the flip quakes are getting bigger. It might be too dangerous to go to the Fifth Harmony concert. --Sisters all look at her with frowns on their faces-- Barbie: And by that, I mean, everybody in the car! --All three sisters rush to get in the car-- Raquelle: --in bad disguise-- Food delivery for Fifth Harmony. --Background Clone cop who looks like a pudgy Ken with a mustache opens the lid to see a platter of cupcakes-- --Fifth Harmony are by the vanity and mirror, getting their makeup done, while they flip over by possibly a flip-quake-- Raquelle: Fifth Harmony! I-- Oooughh! --Cop chases Raquelle all over the place, the Cop accidentally knocking off the lid to the cupcake platter-- --Fifth Harmony flips back up from the down-ground thing-- Fifth Harmony: Mmmm! --because of the cupcakes, of course-- Skipper: (in car): Fifth Harmony at the Malibu Mega-Dome! How perf is that? Chelsea: I'm their biggest fan! Stacie: Hah, I'' made their latest song my ring tone! --The phone plays song and they sit-dance in the car-- Skipper: Pft, I didn't stop at a ring-tone. --Honks Barbie's car, and it honks Fifth Harmony's Anything is Possible theme song-- Barbie, Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea: *giggles* Chelsea: Look! The mega-dome! --It flips over to a giant bathtub-- Barbie: --Small gasp-- What in the world!? Skipper: Now it's over there. Barbie: Wow, if you thought it was a long ride from the parking lot before.. --She drives up further-- Skipper: W-where'd it go? Stacie: Over there! *pointing* --Giant, pink anvil appears on the road, but Barbie dodges it-- Skipper: No way! --Christmas tree pops up-- Barbie: This is cray-cray! --The car suddenly flips and suddenly Chelsea is driving-- Barbie: Um, who's driving? Chelsea: It's about time. --It flips to Fifth Harmony with Lauren driving-- --Flips to Ken with a plastic Ken boy of himself in Barbie's car and he screams-- --It flips to the pets of Tawny, Taffy, Blissa including the dolphin as Barbie Pet, but also the Bear, and Blissa is driving while the Bear groans in fear-- --The car flips back to Barbie and her sisters with Barbie again and they sigh in relief-- Chelsea: Hmph! Skipper: What's ''that!? *pointing to giant power plant of batteries* Barbie: Hm, I have a hunch. Skipper: Where are we going? --Barbie pulls over-- Skipper: Wow. You know those are sold separately. Barbie: Actually, those batteries are the source of power for the entire world! And look! It's loose! That's what's causing the flip-quakes! --Barbie runs over and tries to move the battery into place but it will not budge-- Barbie: Wow! It ways a ton! Ugh! Skipper: What are you gonna do now, Barbie? Barbie: Nobody can move something like this on their own! No! It'll take a total team effort! Four sisters, working together, in the true spirit of Sister's Fun Day! Yes! We can do it, and we will do it! Because we united forever! Skipper: A bit over the top, don't ya think? Stacie: But, the music was a nice touch! Barbie: Sorry, huh. Got a little carried away there. Give me a hand? --The sisters all four pull it together hard and they did it!-- --Flip-quakes are fixed now-- Barbie: Yes! We did it! --Girls all cheer-- Stacie: Wait! What about the Fifth Harmony concert? We're gonna be late! Barbie: I'm Barbara Millicent Roberts, and I am never late! Skipper: Wow, she used her full name. --Nervous chuckle-- Last time she did that, she claimed Mount Everest. In five-inch heels. --At the concert-- Chelsea: We made it! We're actually seeing Fifth Harmony! Barbie: It's gonna be AMAAAZE! Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, the five first ladies of awesomeness! Fifth Harmony! Ally: How you doing tonight, Malibu?! Barbie: We're doing great! Now that the flip-quakes are over! Hmm, I hope they're over. Reporter on big screen: We interrupt a regularly scheduled Fifth Harmony concert for this special report! Our expert confirms that the flip-quakes are over. Professor: Actually, we can't be curtain that-- Reporter: In other news, a baby duck mistook a throw-pillow for its mother. Adorable. Team coverage begins at 11:00--the screen turns off to the Fifth Harmony logo again-- Camilla (Fifth Harmony): Okay, that was weird --pointing-- Ally (Fifth Harmony): Girl, we've had some weird a looong time ago. Camilla: Malibu, we have a special guest in the audition tonight. Lauren (Fifth Harmony): The coolest and most dependable - Barbie! Ally: Come on up, Barbie! --lending a hand to her-- Barbie: Really, me? Well, anything for you guys. --on stage-- This wouldn't be complete without my girls! Come on, you guys! --Song plays and they all dance-- --Fans try to jump up at Fifth Harmony, and get them, but they fortunately escape with good hope-- Raquelle: Fifth Harmony, come back! I bought t-shirts, posters, bobble heads! Can I at least get an autograph? Ryan: Sure. It's Rachel, right? Raquelle: Where have you been? You've been missing for the past twenty-two minutes. Ryan: Yeah, what's up with that? --At pizza place-- Barbie: Wow! We just barely made it out of there. Ally: Yeah, our fans are really dedicated. Normani: One time, we had to pry one of them off the hood of our limo. --Barbie's sisters giggle at Raquelle's sadden disposition-- Barbie: Well, it's been one amaaaze day! Ken: Amaze isn't the word I'd use. More like, horrible. --His face is all beat up an so is he-- Barbie: Ken! What happened to you? Ken: Your sisters. Sorry about that, Ken. But it turned out to be the best Sisters' Fun Day EVER! Skipper: Totally! We really had a blast together! Stacie: Totally! Chelsea: Loved it, loved it, loved it! Ken: Well, I'm just glad it's over. And that we're done with those awful flipquakes! --Ken's chair flips over and Reporter on TV comes on-- Reporter: This just in... Transcript Guide